


The Ocean Becomes You

by PetalsToFish



Series: Pirate Jily [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, F/M, Ocean, Pirate AU, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalsToFish/pseuds/PetalsToFish
Summary: James is a pirate. Lily is a girl who loves the sea. Why can't two worlds come to meet?
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Pirate Jily [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199807
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Ocean Becomes You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mollyraesly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollyraesly/gifts).



> This brought me back. When I started pulling fanfics to move over here, I was reminded how many amazing people I have gotten to co-write with! Molly is no exception, I absolutely adore her. Jilychallenge 2017 had paired mollyraesly and I for the February 2017 fantasy challenge with "pirate AU" as our theme. We were both uncertain how to do the challenge because we were both challenge inept. We started bouncing little snippets of fic back and forth to each other and those tiny dialogues and sentences formed this co-written pirate one-shot. 
> 
> Unlike most of the fics I've been doctoring, I am not touching a word of the old fics I co-wrote. This is unchanged from 2017.

The ocean rippled against the shoreline, dispersing little pink shells across the flat sand. One of them found its way to her toes. She reached down and picked it up, fascinated by its tiny swirls of color and the smoothness of its texture. For a moment, she considered hurling it back into the ocean where it came from, but instead she pocketed it.

A day later, she tied ribbon to it and wore it as a necklace around her neck. The ribbon was blue and the shell seemed to glow against her neck. She thought it was the prettiest shell she had ever found, but the shell wasn't very important or altogether significant until He made it so.

Lily spotted him by the local tavern first. He had eyes that were as russet as the cinnamon shipped from the isles back to England. He had lips that curved into a sharp smile when she caught his gaze.

His fingers ran through his black hair as he looked her up and down before settling on her makeshift necklace. "The ocean becomes you, lass."

"The land less so you," she said, suppressing a smile as she walked away.

He found her the next day at the seamstress shop where she worked day after day, turning her finger pads into hardened calluses.

She let him watch her for a few minutes before asking, "Is there something you needed?"

"Those are some straight stitches," he replied, not at all answering her question.

"Aye," she said, proud.

"You think you could stitch sail?"

"Aye. But not for you."

Her blatant refusal only made his smile widen and his hand reach for his cocked hat, tilting the brim in her direction.

Lily knew his sort by the confident swagger and jewel-covered fingers. The man had a tattoo on his forearm of a stag, branding him to whatever crew he'd sworn himself to.

"I'd pay you," he offered, refusing to be frightened off by her well-practiced glare.

Lily shook her head, "I don't want stolen gold."

"Fine," he replied sharply, "a trade then."

"You have nothing I wish to trade for," Lily replied curtly.

His hazel eyes twinkled at the challenge. "What about another shell?" He reached forward boldly and pressed a finger against the shell on her neck, "more beautiful than this?"

"I like the shell I have, thank you."

The corners of his mouth twist upwards at her persistence. "You're right. A lass like you deserves something else. What about a star?"

Lily furrowed her brow. "A star?" she asked doubtfully.

The boy nodded conceitedly. "I know where the stars fall to the earth and collect in the sea. If you sew my sail, I'll bring you back a star from my next voyage."

"Bring me back a star, I'm sure." The redhead scoffed. "Am I really supposed to believe that you'll keep your word? How daft do you think I look?"

The man sent her an attractive grin. "I've known too many women in my life to answer that question."

"So it's been a lot of women then?"

He grinned again. "None with your fire."

Lily abandoned her sewing and headed toward the door, opening it.

"Perhaps you should leave before you get burned."

He headed toward the door but stopped to loom over her. "What's your name, lass?"

She was about to mutter a reply when her mistress emerged from the back room. "Evans, is that a customer?"

"He was just leaving," said Lily through gritted teeth.

"Evans," the boy gleefully said, and Lily's face fell as he stuck his hand out to her for a handshake. But when she hesitantly reached out her hand, he took it and brought it to his lips to give it a swift kiss."I'm James."

"Goodbye, James." Lily wiped her hand on her dress and then waved in the direction of the open door.

He left with a little smirk as he shoved his hands into trench coat pockets and waltzed away as if he had naught a care in the world. Lily had many things to care about, including the glare she was receiving from the shop's mistress. She went right back to work, the pirate and his promises pushed to the back of her mind.

Lily lived with three other maids of various talents on the east side of town. When Lily returned to the room they all shared at a dingy house, she was immediately dragged into a night at the local tavern. Marlene McKinnon had gotten some extra gold from her job and wanted to treat them all to a warm cider and pie. Despite not having much, the girls shared whatever they could.

Lily played with the seashell on her neck as she sat with her friends in the middle of the tavern. Mary and Marlene were both on their second mug of cider. Lily and Alice were sharing a minced pie. The tavern was crowded and warm from all the bodies pressed inside.

"Evans."

She should've ignored the happy voice behind her because when she turned, Lily saw that James had found her and he looked beside himself with glee.

Mary, Marlene, and Alice all stared at James with wide eyes, taking in his confident swagger and wicked smirk.

"Feel like stitching a sail, miss?"

Lily asked flatly, "Do you ever give up?"

"What kind of pirate would I be if I wasn't persistent?"

Lily blinked, "I'm taking it my first few refusals didn't deter you?"

James licked his lips and leaned into her space with a sneer. "I reckon I'm reading between the lines, but the shell around your neck makes me think I have something you'd trade for."

Lily snorted. "Oh? And what's that?"

"As you said just days ago, the land doesn't much become me." He shrugged as if discussing the weather instead of bartering with a woman in a tavern. "If you sew my sail I can finally leave this bloody island."

"What's in it for me?" Lily raised her eyebrow at the handsome pirate.

"You can come with me," he offered.

She laughed. "What makes you think I'd want to go anywhere with you?"

"Well for starters," James replied smoothly, "that seashell tied 'round your neck."

"How do you know my intended didn't give it to me?"

He frowned for a moment but then grinned. "Even a pirate has got to have his hopes, Evans." He ran a hand through his hair. "Think about it. I'll find you tomorrow for your answer."

He turned and left, and judging by the bounce of his feet and the uprightness of his shoulders, he heard the giggles and whispers of Mary, Marlene, and Alice.

Lily wanted to quiet them, but she also didn't want to draw any more attention. When he finally was out of earshot, Lily turned to her friends with annoyance. "Shut it, would you?"

"Oh, Lily," Marlene sighed. "You lucky wench. I'd let that pirate board me any day."

"You need higher standards."

"I don't care that he's a pirate, that man was fit," announced Mary.

Even shy Alice agreed.

"So?" Marlene asked Lily. "What are you going to say to him tomorrow?"

Lily didn't even know where to begin. After all, it was because of a pirate she was trapped on the island barely making a living. She'd run away with her best friend Severus Snape when they were only eleven mystified by the false promises of magical new lands to explore outside of drab London. They'd hopped aboard a vessel together and sailed to the island. He told her they needed to raise money to pay for passage aboard a ship to the new world. They stayed on the island together for four years, watching the ships sail in and out of the harbor.

She'd been young and naïve. He left her.

He left her to board the perilous Captain Voldemort's pirate ship called The Death Eater. He took all the money they'd saved and even when Lily tried to stop him, Snape scorned her and left her in the streets.

That was enough of a negative connotation with pirates to make Lily hesitant to even blink in James' direction.

But then again…

Mary voiced her thoughts. "You've been trying to work your way off this island for ages, Lily." Mary took a sip of her cider before continuing. "That pirate is willing to take you off just by sewing a sail."

Lily frowned. "But he's a pirate."

"And only a pirate loves the sea as much as you," Alice said quietly.

Lily considered the truth of Alice's observation. Her fingers twirled the smooth shell on her neck, and she bit her lip.

The sea had always been magical to Lily. Even as a small girl growing up in a fishermen's village, she was attracted by the dark blues and light greens that swirled under snow white caps. She was mesmerized by rainbow colored sea glass that washed ashore. Lily's pockets were always filled with seashells on her way home. The ocean was another world filled with strange creatures and wild waves. It was someplace she could be herself without the prying eyes of her judgmental older sister. It was something that had unending beauty even after a terrible storm. Even now, knowing the risk she took trusting a pirate, Lily's heart ached to be surrounded by ocean on all sides.

"There's something about him…"

Lily tugged at her hair as she considered her options.

"Are you Evans?" A boy wearing a silver hoop earring appeared at their table, staring directly at Lily with grey eyes. He was even more handsome than James. Marlene looked to be in disbelief at their luck.

Lily dropped her hands to the table and stared at the newcomer with apprehension. "Depends who's asking." Lily exchanged a look with her friends.

"I'm Sirius," the boy offered, "First Mate on the Marauder."

Alice, who worked in the shipyards, leaned over to whisper in Lily's ear frantically, "that's the fastest ship in port!"

Sirius' lips curved into a smile. "My Captain wanted me to give Evans something." He pulled out a tiny bright orange star from his pocket and he held it out to the table of women.

Marlene spoke up, "A sea star?"

Lily blinked rapidly at the star in the pirate's hand, surprised. Slowly, she reached two fingers out to take the sea star from the pirate, and his grin lit up his whole face.

"James thought you'd trust him a bit more," Sirius said, "if he paid you in advance."

"He seriously wants me to sew his sail?" Lily asked doubtfully.

Sirius shrugged. "I certainly don't know a man or woman on our ship who can sew a sail."

"Why me?" Lily asked.

Sirius shoved his hands into his pockets. "I asked the same thing when he asked me to join his crew." He winked as he turned and left Lily with one last thought, "but I'm always thankful he did pick me."

An hour later there was another pirate. Marlene had less colorful things to say about his appearance, but Mary turned a bright pink when she saw him. The color didn't fade from her cheeks until he left.

Lily liked this bloke just as much if not more than the Sirius fellow. He had sandy hair, blue eyes, and would have looked safe, if it were not for the red scars along his face. But he still was gentle in his voice and his demeanor.

"Are you Evans, miss?" he asked her softly.

"Aye, how'd you know?"

"Captain said you had red hair like fire."

"Poetic," Lily said flatly, "Does Captain Potter have much experience with fire?"

He shook his head. "No, miss. But I never rule anything out when it comes to him." He held out his hand for her to shake, and it was the most polite thing she'd ever seen a pirate do. "Remus Lupin, Quartermaster."

"Evans, apprentice seamstress," was her reply.

She might like this lad, but she wasn't going to give him her first name. "Are you here to offer me more bribes, Remus Lupin, Quartermaster?"

He smiled. "No, Miss Evans. I'm just here to say 'hello.'"

That struck her as very suspicious. "That's all?"

He nodded. "Indeed. Why, you don't believe me?"

"You are a pirate."

"And that means I can't tell the truth?"

"It means you can't be trusted."

He considered her for a moment before answering, "Yes, well, perhaps not all pirates are the same in that regard."

He bid her farewell with the brim of his hat but then lingered. "And not for nothing, Miss Evans, but I would trust Captain Potter with my life."

Before the end of the night, there were three more visitors from Potter's crew. A sturdy man with beady eyes who told her he'd like working with her in the future and introduced himself as Peter Pettigrew, the ship's cook. A dashing fellow named Benjy Fenwick who sent her and her friends free drinks with a wink and said she would make a wonderful pirate wench. And finally a woman with dark hair and blue eyes who eyed her suspiciously and said her name was Hestia Jones.

"Am I to meet every member of Captain Potter's crew tonight?" Lily asked exasperatedly, head falling into her hands as her friends laughed.

"No, I'm the last of the lot," the woman replied. "Just wanted to get a good look at yeh."

"You and half of the British Isles," grumbled Lily moodily.

"Wanted to make sure you wouldn't hurt the Captain."

Lily lifted her head from her hands, perplexed. "What? Me hurt him? He's the pirate."

"Aye, that he is. But what's a pirate but a sea-lover with a sense of adventure and a taste for mischief?" She eyed Lily. "Not sure you got it in you, lass. I best be telling Captain to look for someone else. I don't think you're right for us."

Something about this woman's comments lit a fire of fury inside of Lily. Sure, she swore she wouldn't be caught dead with a pirate anymore, but how dare this woman have the audacity to suggest she couldn't cut it with them?

"You tell your captain I will see him tomorrow, and I will bring my needles with me."

Jones flipped her black hair over her shoulder and nodded tersely at Lily before leaving the pub. Marlene immediately spoke up, before the door had even closed behind Jones.

"Captain Potter has a nice crew."

Lily fretfully played with the ends of her hair, "Yeah," she replied, "But a crew of pirates."

Alice spoke up, "My father works with pirates, and he says not all of them can be so bad."

"You've got to go," Marlene pushed. "Attractive pirates don't just appear out of the blue and offer to show you the world."

Lily played with the orange sea star Sirius had brought with him. "Except this one."

The more she considered, the more her stomach seemed to bubble with excitement. He'd personally sent members of his crew to meet her, welcome her. Everyone she'd met (save the last woman) seemed excited at the prospects of her joining their crew. Lily couldn't help but wonder about the fantastical places Captain Potter could take her— _ would _ take her.

And all she had to do was sew a sail.

"Alright." Lily pocketed her star and smiled at her friends. "I'm gonna do it."

Marlene cheered and stood up at the same time as Lily, enveloping her in a hug. Alice kissed Lily's cheek. Mary's blue eyes were envious as she and Lily hugged. Lily's fingers kept touching the shell at her neck thoughtfully. It seemed she was finally going to get back to the life she'd always wanted.

Back in their little rented bedroom, the girls exchanged heartfelt goodbyes, not even bothering with sleep. Lily was going to miss the girls, but she'd known she wouldn't stay with them forever. Lily just never imagined she'd be leaving them for a mysterious pirate and his crew.

Alice offered to see her to the ship. Apparently Captain Potter had a deal with her father and could dock his ship in the shipyards as long as he traded with spices from the east. Lily and Alice entered the shipyards just as the sun rose over the blue ocean, scattering rays through the clouds like laser beams. The docks were already bustling with soldiers and crews alike as boats were set to sail at first light.

Alice led Lily to the far side of the docks, pointing at a beautiful rustic ship carved out of red wood. Lily took in the ship's beauty with complete awe as they came upon the plank that led to its top deck. Captain Potter was waiting for her, sitting on the ship's edge. When he spotted her, he jumped onto the plank and smiled so happily it was almost like he'd been worried she wouldn't show.

"Evans!" he proclaimed, and members of his crew appeared, leaning over the sides of the ship to watch their exchange.

"I've come to stitch your sails in return for safe passage," Lily nodded curtly to the pirate captain, holding up her needles. "Just show me which one."

"I'm afraid I was lying," Captain Potter grinned maliciously. "All our sails are in tip-top shape. Can't be a pirate without knowing how to fix a sail. But you're still welcome to sail the world with me, Evans."

"What?" Lily's fingers reached for her necklace. At her side, Alice took a step backwards in surprise at Captain Potter's casual admission.

"Aye," James' eyes were sparkling roguishly. "I mean, I suppose you could mend some of my trousers, but my sails are good as golden."

Lily's needles dropped to the docks and she became fearful that the pirate Captain she tricked her with his willful words and charming friends. "Why did you ask me here then?"

"You caught my eye the moment I saw that shell around your neck," he confessed, taking another step towards her. "You've got the ocean in your eyes, and fire in your soul." He reached for her face, fingers touching her cheek, "I must confess that you were too enticing for me to forget or sail away without."

Lily blinked quickly as he leaned down to brush his lips against her hand again The first time, in the seamstress shop, he had been quick and acted like an utter scoundrel. But this time, his back was so straight, and his lips so properly chaste that she wondered if he had not been born a gentleman.

And in the back of her mind, she wondered which version of the man before her she preferred. But then there was a roguish glimmer in his eye again.

Above them, his crew cheered mercilessly and bawdily as though they had been snogging in the open air. She blushed thinking about it.

"What do you say Evans?" he begged, "Sail away with me?"

Lily had nothing else to lose and so much to gain.

"My name is Lily." She told James, "My friends call me Lily."

"Alright Lily," he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Want to sail the world with me and my crew?"

Lily reached up and took his hat from his head, placing on her own with a bit of flair, "Aye, I do." She reached into her bag and took out several pieces of parchment. "But I have a list of demands and another list of rules and another list of expectations. They are all non-negotiable."

James took them from her proffered hand and inspected them quickly, his mouth comically agape at how long each list was. "Non-negotiable, huh?"

"Yes," replied Lily firmly.

"You know, pirates aren't really the best with rules."

"You know," she countered. "I'm not really the best with pirates."

He grinned. "I take that as a challenge, Evans."

Lily pushed the lists against his chest and swept past him to board the ship. "Please do, Captain."


End file.
